


Kitchen nights

by smaragdbird



Category: Reign of Fire (2002)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex can't sleep and finds a woman to talk with</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen nights

Alex found herself in the castle's kitchen at approximately three am. It was warm and bright in here, comfortable and that was exactly what she needed, though a cup of coffee would have topped her night/early morning. She hadn't had nightmares in years and she never told anyone about them, well except Alvarez and Alvarez was dead now.

  
'Can't sleep, mh?' Alex was a bit startled. It wasn't usual for her to miss anyone's steps that came nearer. He looked up from her hands and saw a woman with short blond hair and dark eyes in front of the stove.

  
'You want some coffee?'

  
'Please. I'm Alex.'

  
 'I know, you're the woman that flies the helicopter.' The woman put the kettle on the stove and stretched out her hand:'Morag. Mother of four wonderful and equally unnerving children.'

 

Now that she listened to her words, Alex could make out the accent, the same as Creedy's, even stronger, more apparent.

  
'You're Creedy's wife?' Alex asked because she saw them together and they seemed to be pretty close.

  
'What? Oh, God, no.' Morag exclaimed laughing and sat down opposite Alex.

  
'He's my brother.'

  
'Oh, I'm sorry.'

  
'Nah.' Morag waved with her hand: 'Happens all the time. You know, 25 years ago I found it wonderful that no one assumed that the snivelling, little, annoying boy behind me was my brother but now I wish that we would have at least the same nose if nothing else. You know, the first time Quinn and I met he thought that I was Creedy's old girlfriend or something like that and he looked at me rather pissy.'

  
'Quinn and Creedy are they…?'

  
'A couple? Yes they are, so you better keep your hands off of both of them.' Morag warned her friendly, before she stood of and poured the boiling water into two cups.

  
'Tea?' she asked as she handed Alex one of the mugs.

  
'Thanks.' Alex answered and Morag said down opposite her again.

  
'So, where are you from?'

  
'Chile, Region Valparaiso.'

  
'That's pretty much on the other side of the world.' Morag commented: 'How come you're here?'

  
'After the dragons came and left again nothing was left for me. I had heard about the more efficient resistance in the States, so I joined them.'

  
'You're the only woman in your group?' Morag asked: 'That has to be pretty tough.'

  
'Sometimes it is. I had three sisters and my roommate in flight school. I wasn't the only women until we crossed the ocean.'

  
'Do you miss it?'

  
'Of course I miss my comrades.'

  
'No, I mean your home. I've never been there but I bet England and Chile are very different.'

  
'It's okay, I mean it's not like Chile wasn't attacked by the dragons.' Alex stared into the distance for a moment, then said: 'Sometimes I miss my mother tongue.' She shook her head: 'Sounds stupid, huh?'

  
'Not at all.' Morag answered: 'You know, I miss the most an old tree that stood in our garden. I used to climb up to the top and look out to the ocean. Don't get me wrong, I miss a lot of people but that tree, it was so old, I always thought it would outlive me for a long time and suddenly it wasn't there anymore and I still was. And of course' Morag grinned: 'It was the only place where my little brother couldn't follow me. I kind of miss that, too.'

  
'You're lucky. I never had a place where I could go to escape my sisters.'

  
'You were the oldest?'

  
'The second oldest. My oldest sister Guinevere, she managed to accidentally lock me into the antique cupboard that stood in our living room. My parents were not amused.'

  
'Oh, I challenged my brother to climb up the chimney.' She grinned: 'You should have seen our parents. I think they were never so close to murdering me than in that moment.' Both women laughed at their childhood memories.

  
'You know.' Alex said: 'I don't even know if my family, if anyone of my family is still alive.' She shook her head and dropped her gaze back to the mug between her hands.

  
'Maybe they are.' Morag tried to comfort her: 'I thought that I was the only one left until I found my little brother again. And of course, Jake and our children.'

  
'You risked a lot, getting pregnant in times likes these.'

  
Morag made an positive noise while she took a sip of her tea: 'It was totally worth the risk, though. Do you want kids?'

  
'With my job?' Alex shook her head: 'And I wouldn't know with who.'

  
'No one in your group?'

  
Alex looked sharply at her but said nothing.

  
'Sorry.' Morag offered her.

  
'No, it's okay.' Alex said: 'I guess I'm not that used to being around another women anymore.' Another pause followed until Alex said: 'One of the men who died today, Alvarez, he and I…it could have but there was never enough time. We were always either fighting or running. He wasn't from Chile, he came from Peru, but late at night it felt good just to huddle next to the fire and speak Spanish again. Until he came to us I didn't realise how much I had missed it.'

  
'But when you're from Chile, why are you in the US Air Force?' Morag asked after a few minutes of silent tea sipping.

  
'I was fourteen when the dragons came. With seventeen I joined the FACh. All American states cooperated rather quickly. You know, flying is a lot like riding over the pampas. You need to be responsible but it still feels like freedom.' Alex smiled fondly.

  
'So you see, technically I'm still a FACh pilot.'

  
'Maybe, one day there will be another Chile again.'

  
'Yes, maybe.' Alex rose from her seat.

  
'I'll have to go back. Thanks…for everything.' Morag smiled.

  
'You're welcome. Maybe we could do this again.'

  
'I would like that.' Alex said smiling and left.


End file.
